


there's a stairway to heaven.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Calls, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, some swearing from adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: maybe we could be forever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette
Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628221
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	there's a stairway to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALMOST CAUGHT UP YES
> 
> _day 4: your voice_  
> 

_ “Hello, you’ve reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s phone! I can’t answer your call right now, but leave a message after the beep… BEEP! Hehe~!” _

Adrien smiled as he looked out his hotel window, at The Empire State Building. It was 20:00 here in New York, so if his math was right it had to be like 2 AM back home. Usually, she’d still be up at this time, but it was a weekday, and his bug was a busy lady.

“Hey, Bug,” he finally said. Resting his head against his cool window. “Fashion week is killing me.” He sighed. “I’m pretty sure I’ve lost like my basic human dignity with how many costume switches I’ve had to do even outside of a screen.” He ran a hand through his hair, frowning in disgust at the wax and sweat that left his hand a sticky mess.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” He watched the cars down below. “It gets really lonely after all the glitz-and-glamour. I really just want to go home.” He closed his eyes. Nothing he could do, he still had 3 days of this nonsense to go through. “Plus, Père’s being even more irritable and grouchy than he usually is, and it’s really ticking me off.” He exhaled. “It’s taking all my willpower not to just snap at him, Bug. It’s really fucking hard.”

He sighed, “I’d rather be back home running on rooftops and modelling for you than be here.”

He twisted his neck, making a groan of approval when he heard it crack. “Just a few more nights.”

He missed her.

“I miss you. See you soon.”

He ended the call.

He needed a bath, and then he’ll have room service deliver dinner over. And then he’ll conk out. Yeah, that sounds good.

“Want anything, Plagg?” He asked his kwami, who was surprisingly quiet on his pillow.

“Leave me to sleep or die.”

He laughed under his breath, “Ain’t that a mood.” He was bone-deep tired.

He was pretty sure the tub was bigger than an inflatable kiddie pool. He was going to stay in there until his skin was all wrinkly. He deserved it, dammit.

He spent an hour in the tub, and when he left he smelled like wild berries. 

Yawning, he went back to the room and called hotel service for dinner. He dressed up in the Chat Noir pajamas that his Lady had made for him for his birthday, it was very comfy, and cozy too.

His food came five minutes later, and with food acquired and a generous tip to the hotel staff that brought his food, he ate silently while some 80’s drama played on TV. He had the volume pretty low, just enough for it to be white noise as he tiredly realized that even in New York, his father still left him alone after work.

_ “I’ll make a brand new start of it, in old New York,” _ he sang sarcastically. Good thing he wasn’t in Paris right now, or else Papillon would have sent a butterfly over to him right now with how upset he was.  _ “If I can make it there, I’ll make it anywhere.” _

Dinner was a late and disappointing affair, as usual. He’d consumed his food slowly just in case his father finally came back and joined him in their room. Absolutely no show. He took the plate with the cubes of cheese that he’d ordered and placed it on the bedside drawer by Plagg’s side of the bed.

“Cheese!” his kwami shot up immediately from his coma. Plagg purred while he ate, and Adrien laughed as he watched Plagg consume his dinner happily.

He stood up, going to the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth, and placed his napkin over his tray, waiting for Plagg to finish.

His phone started vibrating. He raised an eyebrow. Was it Nathalie, going to tell him his father wouldn’t be joining him for dinner again? Too late, he was done. Or was it his father, about to chew him out for his performance today over the phone instead of in person? If it was, he was really tempted to just throw caution to the wind and tell his father to do what he did best and leave him the hell alone, he was tired, he was aching.

It was… well. It was none of the above. An unknown number. Well, an unknown number to this phone at least. He knew that string of numbers, memorized them, etched them into his mind so that he’d never forget. Heck, he’d just called that number an hour ago!

What on Earth was Marinette doing up late?

He rejected the call, and then called her himself. No way was he going to make Marinette deal with an expensive telephone bill just because he was being a whiny, needy boyfriend.

She picked up after the second ring,  _ “Hey, Chaton.” _

He almost cried.

“Hi, Milady. Dieu, it’s so good to hear someone speak to me in French.” He could feel the smile on his lips turning into a grin. Gosh, she just had that effect on him.

She giggled on the other line, and then yawned loudly, cutely. He could imagine her scrunched up nose at that. Dieu, she was adorable even in his mind’s eye.

“Mari, why are you even up right now?” It was 21:43 here, 3:43 back home where she was.

_ “Had a feeling,” _ she muttered.  _ “You needed me.” _

His heart warmed at her words, “You know I’ll always need you, Buginette.”

_ “Flatterer,” _ she mumbled, yawning again.  _ “Felt a disturbance in the force. Felt that my minou needed some love.” _

“You’ll spoil me rotten, Mari.”

_ “Okay, and?” _

He laughed, feeling his bad mood all but disappear in her presence. “You always seem to know when I need you, huh.”

_ “Yeah, it’s a special Ladybug power. It’s part of the job description that the Ladybug needs to reassure the Black Cat that he’s not alone, he’s needed, and he’s loved.” _

He knew there was no such power and that it wasn’t part of the job, but hearing her say that made him tear up a little anyway. “I love you.”

_ “I love you too, Adrien.” _

He blushed. “I was actually going to head to bed soon, but then you called.”

_ “Oh, well I’m glad I reached you before Sleeping Beauty went and fell into deep slumber.” _

“Says the one that’s awake at almost 4 AM.”

_ “Eh, I’ll live, I’ve done worse.” _

“My Mari,” he sighs, shaking his head even if she couldn’t see it.

_ “Yes, mon Adri?”  _ She giggled. Okay he definitely walked into that.

“Thanks for calling me, Milady. I really needed that.”

_ “What did I say, Chaton? I’ll always be here for you, no matter what, okay? Not just me, obviously. You’ve got Maman, and Baba, and Alya, and Nino, and Chloé, too. We’re all here for you.” _

“Yeah. Okay.”

_ “Are you ready to go to sleep?” _

“Yeah.”

_ “Good. Goodnight, Minou. I love you, and I miss you too.” _

“Goodnight, Milady. I love you too. See you soon.”

She made a kissing sound on the phone, and then ended the call. Gods, he loved that woman.

He took the plate by the bedside drawer, smiling at his knocked out kwami, placed it along with his tray outside the room. He called the room service staff, and then, finally… finally.

It was early, but he was tired. Not upset anymore, but he still needed sleep.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and polka-dots in his dreams. 

* * *

Another day, another runway. Dieu, help him. 

Before he was set to go to his stylist, his phone buzzed. 

_ ‘Good luck! You can do it! 🍀🐞♡’ _

He really loved her. 

* * *

_ “Hello, you’ve reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s phone! If you're Adrien, don't ever be ashamed of calling me if you need me. Anyways, I can't come to the phone right now but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Leave a message after the beep… BEEP!” _

**Author's Note:**

> YES IT'S ANOTHER NAO SONG i love her oh my god
> 
> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
